The Legacy of Jimmy
by Static-elf-of-insanity
Summary: The origins of Jimmy! Learn how Kain became obsessed with a rubber ducky and how Raziel became an alcoholic.
1. Default Chapter

Howdy!!!! I'm BAAAACK!!!!! Back from what? Cursing about taking off my vacation story! oh well I'm back with a new fic that HOPEFULLY wont be deleted. and if I feel up to it I'll redo "Vacation?" and have it back up so it doesn't break any rules anymore. Also don't forget to check out my one shot "birth of a savior" and tell me what you think. So why don't we get this show on the road?

Nightcrawler: ....how about not

Um how about yes and you be quiet.

Nightcrawler: grrrrr

stop and I'll send a horde of fangirls at you.

Nightcrawler: o.0 okay okay i'll be quiet

okay so on to the story!!!

Disclaimer: "I still don't own nothing!!" From Rebel.

ps: Also dont be defended by the things they say....they're morons.

* * *

**The Legacy of Jimmy**

Ah, Nosgoth, The wonderous kingdom by which was ruled by a wonderful and just king!

"To The Abyss!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!"

Okay.....well maybe not "Just" but still wonderous.....right? .....Okay fine so he's an evil vampiric asshole, give me a break here I'm new at the narrarator job. Anyways, It was just an average peaceful night at the Sanctuary.

Alittle TOO peaceful.

"God this sucks! I'm BORED!!" Kain stomped like an agrivated three year old. He slumped himself at his thrown and sighed. "I'm lonely."

"You've always got me Kainy," Ariel materialized in front of Kain and gave him a seductive smile. Everyone knows she always had a crush on him. Kain, though, cringed at the thought.

"No thats alright Ariel, erm, I'll just go out for a walk. heh heh heh," Kain quickly got up from his thrown and scrambled off like there was a tidal wave of fangirls at his heels.

"You can't fight it forever Kainy! You know you want me!" Ariel called after him but after a while she sighed, "Aw poo!"

XxX

Meanwhile in the sanctuary's common room, six very bored vampire lieutenants sat doing nothing, because they were bored, duh!

Turel, who was sitting on the couch, was the first to speak up, "This sucks." He stated bluntly.

Rahab who had been patiently reading a book looked up at his bored older brother, "Then do something."

Turel raised an eyebrow, "Like what? Read a book? Ha! Not likely." He scoffed. Rahab chose to ignore the comment. "I say we go out."

"Well, then that means we stay here." Raziel said sacasticly. "Everytime we "go out" on one of your adventures it ends up with one of us hurt or busted."

"Well it's better than sitting around here rotting away our unlife," Turel pointed out, "Besides you should relax and let loose before that stick up your ass gets to far."

"STICK UP MY ASS!?!?!" Raziel shouted angrily. "I'll show you stick up my ass!!!"

"See thats exactly what we mean, Raz. This whole "First born lieutenant" thing has got you too high strung, and as the second born it's my job to make sure you don't start to act like Cyclops from X-men."

Melchiah snickered. "Scott's a fag,"

"Yup!" Zephon agreed as he continued to kick Melchiah's ass at X-men: Next Dimension.

"Your full of shit, Turel," Raziel crossed his arms, "I know how to have fun."

"Prove it," Turel challenged.

"Men! We're going to the bar!"

"WHOOHOO!!!!"

XxX

So we leave our boredom crazed teen lieutenants and they're search for booze to join our lonely Nosgoth ruler... Its midnight, the vampires noon, and Kain has searched in vain for a suitable companion.

And he's still bored.

"I'LL GET YOU, YA LITTLE BUGGER!!!!! RAWR!!!!" Kain turned his head at the sound of the death threat. _Damn Sarafan_, he thought. But then he saw who was actually screaming death. It turned out to be a mortal the age of 14 with dark brown hair and blonde streaks in the front, also, she was armed with a .....Bazooka??

"What in the pillars..."

"Down with the MOTHS!!!!!" She screamed as she chased a moth down the street towards him.

"Oh bloody hell and a half..." He muttered as she ran full force into him.

"Grrr!!!!" She got up and took off after the moth once again screaming, "COME BACK HERE YOU RETARDED FLUTTERBYIES!!!!"

Kain dusted himself off and got to his feet,"Well that's something you certianly don't see in Nosgoth very often," he then sighed, "I'm bored again......I know! I'll go annoy Janos!!!" And with that he skipped off.

XxX

As our vampiric ass- er hero skipped away, we change our scene to a dark and murky place known to us all as THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!!!! (DUN DUN DUUN!!!) What evil could possibly transpire here? Well why tha hell are ya askin me?? Go read it ya lazy asses!

"Do you have the ....secret weapon?" Said a person in shadow.

"Yes yes I have it sod off will ya?" Retorted the second.

"You sod off!" The first yelled.

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"WILL YOU MORONS JUST SHUT UP!?!?!?!" Sceamed a darker more menacing looking shadow.

"Eep!"

"Good, now preceed to the next phase."

"Yes sir," Said all nine of them.

XxX

Er.....talk about dumbasses.....yeah anyways who have I not checked in with? Oh yes! The worlds oldest Vampire! Janos Audron!

"Almost....." Janos carefully took the last card to his fifteen foot house of cards and placed it in its spot. "Phew! Thats a new Nosgoth record!"

"HIJANOS!!!!"

Janos spun around in surprize and knocked over his house of cards, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Oops..."

Janos stared broken at his fallen cards and then clenched his fist, "Kain..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Um...yeah, Janos?"

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me while I'm doing something important?"

"Erm.....don't?"

"Very good, Kain..." Janos reached for a crobar behind his table.

"Uh....Janos? Whats that in your hands?"

"Oh Nothing of Importance....now...close your eyes and and hold out your hands and you'll get a nice surprize."

Kain smiled happily and closed his eyes, "Is it the newest issue of Playvamp?"

"Not quite..."

**BLAM!!!!**

* * *

And thats the first chapter!!! I hope you all like!! Read and Review!!! 

(suddenly a sinister being appears out of no where) AHAHAA

(gasp!) Oh no! Its my crazed beta reader Rebel4ever!!!! NOOOO!! her spelling!!! the horror!!!

REBEL: What I can't help that I am stupid, this is a good story if I can't Review right I shall go to the orginal story. (steals Statics soul)

run when you can because i know that ya'll value yours souls. haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. She is dangerous run. run. run. help me my soul has been taken. Help me. (My soul is gone and now i am a heartless BH!!!!) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. The Evil Rebel4ever gal.


	2. Purple Haze

OKay I'm back with chapter 2! Sweet, huh? Sorry its taken SOOOOO very long to put this up. my computer went kablooie heh heh wow I hope ppl will still read this. okay well for those that have. One asked about the girl and the bazooka. Thats a friend of mine none other than the one called Aqueous. Look for her X-men Evolution stories!

As for "Vacation"... deleted it because of the script form. Rawr

Nightcrawler: lets get this over with

Me: (Hugs)

Nighty: (groans)

Disclaimer: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**The Legacy of Jimmy**

**Chapter 2: Purple Haze**

We last left our hero (coughevilvampirecough) being bashed over the head with a crobar, for nothing but being well...annoying. So now we leave a very satisfied Janos to join back with our mysterious shadows and their secret weapon.

"This will bring the end the the Vampiric plague!" Anounced their leader. The others replied with a cheer, "Now it is the time to comence with Phase 2!"

"Um...I thought we did that last chapter," asked one.

"Silence! No breaking the Forth Wall!"

"But aren't you technicly breaking it too?"

"Yes but I'm your leader, so I'm aloud," The Leader said smugly.

"says who?" retorted another shadow.

"SAYS ME!" he shouted at them. This time the cowered away and went on with "Phase 2"

Meanwhile...

"Hey! Lets try this place!" Turel pointed to sign that read, 'The Triple X'.

"No! We are NOT going to a strip joint! Raziel yanked Turel away from the door.

"Raz! Thats the stick up your ass talking! C'mon! It'll be fun,"

"Hey, I still have morals."

"Wuss" Raziel snarled at Turel and dragged him to a bar.

"There! We'll go here!"

"Hmmmm not bad, I guess," Turel said thoughtfully.

"Hey it's Kareoke night!" Melchiah cheered.

"You know what that means?" Zephon nudged Mel.

"Singing drunk people!"

Inside the bar...

"...so lets get to the point lets roll another joint...you dont know how it feels you don't know how it feels you dont know how it feels...to be meeeeeee..." sang a drunken onstage as he swurved to and fro.

"Awsome!" Dumah exclaimed.

"How embarassing," Rahab remarked.

"Man, your as bad as Raz," Turel shoved Rahab into the nearest table. UInfortionatly, that table was full of Las Vagas hookers. Turel snickered before going to the counter, "Gimme the most alcoholic drink you make."

The batender raised an eyebrow.

"Its you funeral," He shrugged, "Give me a few minutes."

Turel nodded and decided to find Raziel. He was going to get him drunk even if it killed him. Well, maybe Raz, not him, he was far to pretty for that. Turel found Raziel sitting at a table off to himself, watching everyone in the bar with disgust. The second born Lt. threw his hands in the air and grabbed Raziel.

"Dammit Raziel your supposed to be having fun. C'mere, sit down, and drink up." Turel commanded shoving him down on a bar stool. The tender slide Raz the drink.

Now Raziel was no moron like the rest of the lieutenants. He knew that if he even so much as sipped the sucker it could mean death. What if there was water?

What if there was nutmeg?

Blarg! Raz shuddered at his long time foe. It haunteds him ever since that New Years party. Nevertheless Raziel raised and eyebrow at the peculiar brew. "You expect me to actually drink this?"

The bartender meanwhile wrote Turel a bill for the drink. "You'd better! " Turel replied wide eyed at the bill.

Raziel shot him a glare and downed the drink.

The bartenders eyes went the size of dinnerplates. "He just downed a Meridian Massecre! Its 99 percentalcohol!"

"Whats the other 1 percent?" Turel asked.

"You dont want to know."

Raziel tilted his head and looked blankly at the bartender then at Turel.

"Raz?"

"Who's Raz? I'm not Raz. I'm Jimmi Hendrix!"

"Aw hell."

Raziel then grinned like a moron and ran for the stage.

"Kain is so gonna kill me," Turel sulked for a brief minute but shrugged it off as a rather ahem "pretty" Vampiress motioned over to him from the counter.

Raziel jumped onto the stage with a pair of sunglasses and a blue and purple tye-dye shirt (which he jacked off a random drunk on the bar floor) and pushed off the current drunk singing "Like a Virgin" Off the stage. Grabbing the mike he adjusted his bandana and began his song; "Purple Haze all in my face..."

While Razie--er--Jimmi Hendrix was jamming like a stoner (even though he was really drunk),Rahab, for the first time in his unlife, was acting his age.

"Hey ladies, wanna come back to my place? I have my own room," He grinned finishing off a beer.

"Well arent you a big boy," Said one pushing another mug of beer towards him.

"hehehehehehe"

"Excuse me while I kiss the sky Dundundun DaDundunDUN DundunDUN!" As you may have guessed...there was no music playing. It was all him.

Now, while all this was going on Melchiah and Zephon were having fun of thier own.

A waitress walked out from the back with a large tray of shot glasses and set it down with the rest infront of the two lieutenants.

Niether of them blinked. They stared each other down. You could see the fire in thier eyes. One was going to walk home the superior vampire. One wasn't walking home at all.

All of it was down to this night. This contest.

The waitress counted down, "2...1...BEGIN!"

One by one the lieutenants down each little shot glass and hastily grabbed for another.

"7...8...9..." The crowd around them counted. On the went.

"24...25...26..." The two were iron.

"48...49...50!" They were out of glasses. Once again they were glaring eachother down.

Then, without warning, Zephons eyes roled back and he tumbled out of his chair unconsious.

"The winner is MELCHIAH!"

Well...that was rather interesting...lets check up on our favorite annoyance, eh?

Kain has well woken up but for SOME reason he was not in Janos's retreat anymore.

He was outside. In an ally.

Covered by garbage.

Kain shook himself off and looked around,"Janos?"

Silence.

"Someone?"

Silence.

"Damn."

More Silence.

"HEY YOU SHUT UP!"

"Damn now i'm lonely again," And with that he started to walk out. But as he did something caught his eye. It was round and yellow. It had a face and an orange beak with black shiny eyes and a pair demonic horns on its yellow head.

Kain stared at it,then, he got a wide goofy grin.

"RUBBERDUCKY!" Screamed Kain as he skipped off with his new friend.

But unknown to him a sinister laugh was laughing at him

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

OKay! Thats the second chapter! Thank you to my latest review. It inspired me to keep going! maybe the third will be soon! who knows? 


End file.
